


Mac and Dennis Bang

by glennjaminhow



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dennis, Codependency, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sleeping Together, Top Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennjaminhow/pseuds/glennjaminhow
Summary: "Mac crumples and leans his head against the armrest. Dennis rolls over, out of breath and lips swollen. He squirms until he’s got Mac’s legs on either side of him, head on Mac’s chest. Mac cards his fingers through Dennis’ damp curls."





	Mac and Dennis Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so I deeply apologize if it's horrible and/or horrifying.

“Fuck me.”

Mac sloppily unties his boots with furrowed eyebrows. “Um, hi, Den,” he says. “Y’know, it would be nice if –”

“Come over here and fuck me, Mac.”

Mac nods almost frantically, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “Yeah yeah yeah. Okay.”

No matter how many times he hears that Dennis actually wants Mac to fuck him, Mac still gets hard immediately. It’s, like, magical or something, hearing those words leave Dennis Reynolds’ mouth, escaping his soft, pink lips. But they’re whatever this is now, and it is normal for the two of them to engage in sexual rendezvous; fucking is a huge part of whatever this is. 

Mac shucks off his leather jacket, hoodie, and pants, soaking in the image of Dennis only wearing plaid boxer briefs and one of Mac’s very few long sleeved shirts, lying on their sofa and waiting impatiently to get boned. He darts over to Dennis, who sits up and kisses Mac wetly, harshly, as he threads his fingers through Mac’s product free hair.

He relaxes against Dennis’ touch, the featherlike feeling of his fingertips ghosting over his skin. Dennis lazily trails kisses all over Mac’s neck, suckling softly, and Mac inhales sharply. Fuuuck him. Goddammit. Dennis knows exactly what he’s doing and where this’ll end up, but, like, that’s what this is about, right? Dennis just wants to bang and go back to being roommates. 

Dennis straddles Mac’s lap, massaging the nape of his hair. It isn’t fair. This isn’t fair. But fuck if Mac is going to say anything about it. Sure, Dennis is a manipulative, cunning asshole, but he has a great asshole, so there’s that. Being around Dennis like this is like diving into the ocean, waiting for the oxygen in that tank thingy to run out and send him sinking to the floor. Dennis sucks on Mac’s tongue, hands grabbing Mac’s hips and grinding the two of them together. Mac moans into Dennis’ mouth, breathes in the cinnamony toothpaste and peppermint mouthwash. 

Now they’re both naked, and Mac makes it a point not to stare at Dennis’ too skinny body or scarred skin. Dennis sighs into Mac’s ear, which tickles in the best way possible. Mac stares at Dennis’ droopy, kinda bloodshot baby blues and flips Dennis beneath him, pinning him against the leather. Mac licks Dennis’ neck and hides his grin when Dennis shivers. 

There’s lube on the coffee table from their last boning session on the living room floor. Dennis rests his head on the arm of the couch, breathing deeply and visibly relaxing. Mac’s shaky fingers inside of Dennis, he makes sure he doesn’t go too deep this time. When Dennis hums with happiness, he takes it as a sign from God and sticks in a third finger, biting his lower lip when Dennis lets out a breath he probably, like, didn’t even know he was holding. 

Mac enters Dennis slowly enough to ruffle his feathers a bit. Dennis is fucking impatient, especially when it comes to fucking. He grinds down, pulling Dennis in and glistening in the heat of full penetration, of acceptance, of whatever this is between the two of them. Mac holds Dennis’ skinny ankles and sank back on his knees, working as fast as possible. He’s so fast. Like faster than a lightning strike or the speed of sound. 

“Fuck,” Dennis pants so quietly Mac barely hears him, but it’s enough. It’s so much more than enough. 

“God, Den, you’re so fucking hot...” he hears himself whisper. 

This isn’t new. 

Mac isn’t gay. He knows that for sure. But what he also knows for sure is Dennis is actually fucking hot, and fucking him is like a dream come true. 

Dennis shivers and writhes beneath his touch, and there’s nothing more magical than seeing Dennis – the Dennis Reynolds – shake with such intensity, but in a good way. No, a great way. Because this is fantastic, and Mac still can’t get over it. 

“I’m gonna –”

“Do it,” Dennis says gruffly. “Come inside of me, baby boy.” 

Mac grips Dennis’ bare ass tighter, raking his nails over smooth skin. He almost fucking screams through the orgasm that shoots through his entire body like a bolt of electricity. He comes hard and deep and sweet and fast all at once into Dennis’ body. They both release the wonderful tension coursing through their veins simultaneously. Mac crumples and leans his head against the armrest. Dennis rolls over, out of breath and lips swollen. He squirms until he’s got Mac’s legs on either side of him, head on Mac’s chest. Mac cards his fingers through Dennis’ damp curls. 

They stay here, curled up in the afterglow in their own little universe. Mac wonders what Dennis is thinking, but then he doesn’t because Dennis’ thoughts are usually volatile and serious. But Dennis seems almost... soft? Like unnaturally soft. He’s calm and quiet and not complaining, which, trust him, is a huge fucking first. He isn’t yelling or so pissed off he’s punching brick walls or destroying the radio inside the Rover (again). 

“Wanna shower?” Dennis whispers.

Mac stops breathing for a sec. “Uh, sure, dude. Like, um, together?”

“Yes, asshole.”

Dennis stands up. He’s a little wobbly, but he holds out his hand anyway. Mac grabs it, hoisting himself to his feet and following Dennis to the bathroom. He watches as Dennis sets the water to the perfect temperature; he always does this before actually getting in. Mac just turns on the water and hopes for the best. But Dennis hates the cold and, like, needs scalding hot showers. It’s cute in it’s own weird, endearing way.

Dennis climbs in first, followed by Mac. The second Mac slides the curtain closed, Dennis wraps his arms around Mac’s waist, hiding his face in Mac’s neck. 

Oh fuck.

What is this? What the hell?

As weird as this shit is, Mac doesn’t question it. It’s not often – like ever actually – that Dennis is touchy feely. He’s normally the exact opposite, unless he’s in a good mood, but those days are few and far between. Mac rubs Dennis’ back, swaying gently from side to side. Maybe Dennis just needs some comfort? Or maybe he’s lost his Goddamn mind? 

Whatever the reason, Mac won’t complain.

This won’t last anyway. 

It never lasts.

Mac presses his lips to Dennis’ hair. 

Eventually, Mac pulls away from the embrace, but it’s only because the water is getting cold. Dennis smiles, and he looks pretty sleepy, and Mac washes his hair for him, kneading the shampoo in and loving Dennis’ tiny shudders echoing throughout his body. And, Jesus Christ, Dennis returns the favor, lathering up Mac’s neck and chest and stomach and all the way down until he’s on his knees. Dennis presses his cheek against Mac’s left thigh, but he doesn’t, well, you know, take any course of action; he’s still and calm, and it’s freaking Mac out.

“Den?” he says softly. “You okay?” 

He feels Dennis nod against his thigh. But Mac’s heart races, beats wildly in his chest, and he swears he’s about to implode. Because this isn’t normal. Fucking is normal. Sleeping in the same bed after is normal. Dennis pretending it never happened and Mac avoiding him the next day is normal. But this... whatever this is... isn’t normal. Dennis isn’t raging. He isn’t making fun of anyone. He isn’t super drunk or angry or sad or too high.

“I’m fine, baby boy,” Dennis whispers. He stays on his knees for a bit longer, until Mac’s skin starts shriveling, and his knees start shaking. Mac just cards his fingers through Dennis’ hair. He seems so relaxed that it’s almost as if he’s Jell-O to Mac. But the good kind of Jell-O, like blue raspberry and not green apple. Green apple is gross as shit, and Dennis knows never to make that kind because Mac will throw it at his face without a second thought. “Are you okay?”

Mac’s eyes widen immediately.

Dennis hardly ever asks if Mac's okay. He shows his concern by giving Mac Tylenol when he's got a headache or swaddling him in blankets if he's cold, but he doesn't, like, use his words to indicate his emotions.

“Yeah, dude. Is something going –”

Dennis stands up. He nods, scrubbing a hand over his mouth like he’s about to say something wrong or hurtful or some shit. He looks weird. 

“Can... Can we just go to bed?” Dennis asks quietly. “Please?”

“Did I do something wr –”

Dennis cuts him off. “No. No. Nothing like that, Mac. I’m just tired.”

Mac frowns as Dennis steps out of the shower, instantly wrapping himself up with two towels. He sees this sometimes after he and Dennis bang, the whole two towel thing. Mac used to think it was kinda strange, but now he thinks it’s sad. He thinks about what that librarian Ms. Klinsky did to Dennis when Dennis was barely fourteen, how Dennis has to walk around with those feelings and that image and these nightmares that shake him to his core.

Vulnerable.

He looks vulnerable. 

Mac wants to sorta talk about this, – them, whatever they are – but Dennis has already bundled himself in his comforter and weighted blanket, eyes closed and curled in on himself. Mac quickly throws on sweats and a sleeveless shirt, knowing boxers or being bare ass naked just isn’t going to work tonight. Dennis is fully clothed too. His socked feet graze Mac’s legs, and Mac shivers as he covers himself up. He doesn’t get close. He stays firmly on his side of the bed.

“If you ever wanna talk about anything, Den, I’m here for you,” Mac whispers into the early February night. 

Dennis shuts his eyes tightly and inhales deeply. He’s shaking as he winds his right arm around Mac’s waist, hiding his face in Mac’s shoulder. Mac holds him with everything he’s got. He doesn’t know what’s happening or why, but Dennis is so soft and vulnerable, and he doesn’t have the heart to make this all go away.

For once, Mac’s not gonna pretend this never happened. He’s just gonna hold on to Dennis and see where the night takes them next.


End file.
